1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure in some embodiments generally relates to processing systems, and more specifically to food processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food preparation devices often have movable internal components used to process food. Salad spinners, for example, have a rotatable inner basket nested in an outer bowl. Salad ingredients are placed in the inner basket, and a removable cover is used to cover both the filled inner basket and the outer bowl. The inner basket is then rotated relative to the outer bowl to drive water on the salad ingredients through holes in the inner basket. The water is then collected in the outer bowl. Salad spinners often have a movable handle that rotates about an axis of rotation that is collinear with the axis about which the inner basket rotates. Rotation of the handle causes rotation of the inner basket. Other types of salad spinners have a linearly reciprocating handle used to drive the rotatable inner basket. A drive assembly of such salad spinner converts the linear reciprocating movement of the handle to rotary motion of the inner basket.
Spice grinders, such as pepper grinders, often have a grinding mechanism driven by a rotatable handle. Similar to salad spinners, the handle rotates about an axis of rotation that is parallel to an axis of rotation of a rotatable grinding element of the grinding mechanism. To grind pepper, the user grips a main body of the pepper grinder and rotates the handle relative to the main body. The handle drives the grinding element, which in turn grinds peppercorns. The ground pepper then falls out of the pepper grinder for subsequent consumption.